pengyoufandomcom-20200214-history
Kaz
Kaz is the name of Gordon's character. Kaz is a man in his 20's who has the abiliy to control the wind around him. His use of his supernatural power drew the attention of a mysterious syndicate dubbed MERLIN that captured and imprisoned him on an unknown island to be used as a test subject. During his time in captivity, he was forced by MERLIN to fight in an arena against other prisoners who also possessed magical abilties. These fights appeared to be a way for the syndicate's researchers to collect data. While imprisoned, he met and became close to another captive named Irene, who possessed the ability to control fire, water, and earth. As their abilities combined gave them control over all four medieval elements, the researchers had them fight as a team. Their syngergy led them to an unbroken streak of victories, but they noticed that with every win they were placed under stricter security; each win moved them to a higher and more tightly guarded level in the prison. Fearing that their continued victories would eventually make it impossible to escape, Kaz decided that it was time to take action to break out. With the help of his fellow prisoners, he was able to plan and stage a coup during one of the ordered fights. However, as the prisoners used abilities such as gravity manipulation and short-distance teleportation to attempt to escape, they found that the researchers possessed copies of their powers and were able to quickly catch up and recapture each of them. Using all of her powers in sync, Irene trapped their pursuers in a tri-element prison. Summoning all of her powers, she blasted a hole in the prison for them to escape. However, one of the imprisoned researchers possessed a teleportation skill that allowed him to instantly materialize in front of them. Irene sacrificed herself to recapture by focusing all of her remaining stamina into blasting Kaz through the hole and forcing a huge ocean tide to sweep him away before encasing herself in a shell of stone. When he next awoke, he was alone on a beach shore on the coast of California. To protect his identity following his escape, he adopted the name "Kaz", derived from the Japanese word for wind. He currently travels to find others with abilities in order to create a team to take down Organization MERLIN and rescue Irene. Abilities Kaz's main ability is the power to control the wind around him. He often utilizes this power to enhance his martial arts techniques. During Kaz's imprisonment, MERLIN researchers mentioned that he held magus lineage, meaning that he had the ability to learn and utilize magical techniques. However, there are no known teachers of magic, and the study of magic itself has become so archaic that it has become shrouded into myth. The reason that he was able to awaken his wind control was due to his high affinity for the element. Currently, Kaz's wind control is wild and unrefined due to a lack of proper training. Most of his abilties were developed from his battles in the MERLIN arenas, and are the result of desperate attempts at moulding his elemental control into something useful. Current Abilities: Wind Blade: 'Kaz first moulds the air in front of him to become dense and sharp and then blasts it towards an opponent. The force from the first time he used this ability nearly severed the arm of his target. Due to this ability arising from improvisation, the actual moulded air has no definitive shape. 'Wind Form: Kaz developed the ability to mould the air and wind around him into forms that are nearly physical. For instance, he was able to throw a sharp, bladelike force of wind and was able to conjure up a dense cushion of air to protect his falls. However, forcing the element to take on a physical shape currently requires consistent concentration from him and thus he is unable to create more than one Wind Form at a time. Early Life Kaz always felt different from his peers. As a child, he had a hyperactive, outgoing attitude, which led to him being picked on for standing out from his more "normal" classmates. Despite insults from his peers, he took pride in his differences. During physical sports and competitions, his classmates noticed that he would always have the wind in his favor, stirring intense jealousy at how lucky he would get with all of his victories. His opponents would constantly express their resentment through harsh insults and words. While he was able to ignore verbal taunts and abuse, when the teasing turned physical, he found himself surrounded by aggressors ganging up on him and holding him down so that they could physically beat him to take out their frustration. After being the victim of several afterschool incidents of physical bullying, he turned to learning martial arts with the intention of taking vengeance upon his tormentors. Despite dedicating himself to improving his abilities, he was unable to successfully defend himself against multiple opponents, although he knew that he could easily take them one-on-one. Fed up with being outnumbered and constantly beaten, he came up with a plan to rig a giant net to fall from the top of the building next to where the bullies would usually corner him, incapacitating all of them but their leader and forcing them to watch as he mercilessly beat the main bully in a 1v1 confrontation. While setting up his contraption atop a tall building, he got tangled up in his own net, causing him to trip and fall off of the ledge. During his plummet, he expressed regret at how his life was going to end before he could fully deal out his retribution. The bitter regret became a raging fury as he realized that if he died now, the bullies who were not taught their place would move on to torment others. This surge of bitter, seething emotion awakened his powers of wind control to the next level as a swirling gust materialized beneath him to cushion his fall. Following his escape from death, Kaz resolved to use his newfound powers to protect those who could not protect themselves. Capture One day, Kaz happened upon a group of figures cloaked in black surrounding a girl who was pleading for help. Unbeknownst to him, it was a trap; after descending from the sky on a gust of wind in front of the girl to protect her, he felt his muscles seize up as she used her powers of electricity to in essence tase him from behind, knocking him to the ground and rendering him unable to move as the cloaked figures moved in to capture him. Imprisonment by MERLIN ... Relationships (Chapter 21 spoilers) Kaz seems to have knowledge of who Monochrome is and how he employs Users for mercenary work.Category:Characters Category:Player Characters